Be Careful What You Wish For
by Mc Parrot
Summary: Sometimes you work really hard to make something happen, only to discover it's not really what you wanted (except sometimes it turns out that it is). The intel Cath had gathered on parenthood was not only woefully inaccurate, it was hugely, misleadingly wrong. Catherine/Steve/Danny


Be Careful What You Wish For

H50 Holiday Fic Exchange

Prompt: at end so as not to spoil the story.

H50

Catherine pulled the sheet up and spread herself across the empty bed, arms outstretched, making the most of having the entire bed to herself. She listened to the wind getting up outside, the sea louder with the greater swell. The baby snuffled in her sleep, whimpered and Catherine sighed, exhaustion dragging at her limbs as she prepared to get up again. There was a small cough and then silence from the cot across the room. Catherine gave a small prayer of thanks. Penny was six weeks old, and so miserable with a cold, her tiny airways blocked and a continuous stream of snot running from her nose. Her little cough had everyone in the household holding their own breath in sympathy. Her snotty nose meant she couldn't feed easily, but the paediatrician had reassured them that there was nothing to worry about. Seeing her baby sick was the most agonising thing that had ever happened to Catherine in her life. She was terrified that she would just stop breathing. And she was exhausted. She would rather run a full ten day combined forces training exercise than live through the past week again. She felt like a rung out, overworked suburban housewife. She hadn't worn makeup in weeks, couldn't string two thoughts together and couldn't feel less like the competent Lieutenant Rollins if she tried.

Penny was a lot better today, her nose had cleared enough to let her feed and she'd done so ravenously. She was sleeping now, although for how long no-one knew. Cath should be taking the chance to sleep herself. She just wanted to slide into unconsciousness but she couldn't settle because she just knew that as soon as she nodded off she'd be woken up.

Five-0 had closed a big case today. They'd been working their asses off and since the baby, they'd taken to working as much out of the living room here at the McGarrett et al residence, as they did out of their fancy offices, so she'd seen the toll it had taken on all of them. She appreciated them working from here, keeping her an important part of the group, even though she didn't officially work for them. She did the odd computer based research for them and it helped, slightly, to offset the enormous case of 'baby brain' she was developing.

Dammit. If she didn't get to sleep soon she'd be useless for anything tomorrow and she had to get groceries. They were out of just about all the essentials including toilet paper. The thought of going to the store with Penny was exhausting, before she'd even started. Who knew it was so much work to take someone that small, to do something that should be so simple.

She had been completely unprepared for the realities of motherhood. She had to concede that all the intel she'd gathered on the subject was, if not woefully inaccurate, was hugely, misleadingly wrong. She was losing herself and she hated it.

Holy Fuck. She flung herself over and buried her head in the pillow. She had a beautiful, perfect baby and was living a slightly skewed version of the suburban dream. What was wrong with her?

Steve had rung mid-afternoon, sounding mildly euphoric. They'd cut a break and their main suspect was in custody. There might be a bit more shouting, or possibly chasing, but it was pretty much all over. She was pleased for them really, but she was covered in sicked up milk and baby snot and she still hadn't managed to get in the shower. She might have been a bit rude.

Danny had rung a couple of hours after that. Part of her wondered if Steve was too scared to talk to her. Or maybe he was repulsed. Steve, Danny said, wanted to take the team out for dinner and drinks to celebrate and was she all right with that? Did she want to come? She thought it was very sweet of Danny to ask.

"I can't. I don't want to bring Penny out while she's sick." She'd sighed, tired at 5.30 in the afternoon, but tried to force a smile because she knew Danny could hear it in her voice. "I'd make lousy company. I'd fall asleep with my head in my dinner." She shuddered at the thought. She wasn't joking. "I can't think of anything more guaranteed to kill the romance than that."

"I wouldn't let you fall in your plate," Danny snorted. "I'd move it first."

"Thanks. You're a pal."

"How's Penny Possum?"

"She's sleeping now. I think she's a bit better tonight. Not so snuffly."

"Awww. Poor little possum. Give her a kiss from me."

Catherine smiled. "Of course."

"And from Super SEAL."

"Goes without saying," Cath grinned. "Go on. Enjoy yourselves. Tell Steve I forgive him."

She could hear the smile in Danny's voice. "Will do. Hey, you want us to send you round some take out?"

The thought of not cooking but still getting a decent meal was blissful. "Yes please." Then she couldn't help herself and the snark just fell out. "I can have a complete rest. Put my feet up. Watch Desperate Housewives reruns and forget that there's a cranky baby hanging off my tit."

"Cath," Now she could hear Danny's concern. "I'm sorry all right. You want…? I can talk Steve out of it. We don't have to go out..."

She could hear Steve's voice in the distance, then suddenly he was on the phone. He sounded breathless. "Cath? Is everything okay? How's Penny? Is she all right?"

"Yes Caveman. Everything is fine. Penny's good. Much better. She even managed to have a decent feed and she's sleeping right now." She could hear a woosh of air go out of him. "I'm just tired. Ignore me. Go out and celebrate your case. But don't wake me up when you come home." And now there was a growl in her voice, and if he was Caveman then she was Cavewoman. "If you wake the baby…"

Danny must have wrestled his phone back. "I'll make him behave. So do you want some food or not?"

Around 7pm a courier driver arrived with an insulated box containing the best Thai green curry she'd had since her last posting in Malaysia. She just hoped it wouldn't give the baby gas.

And now, the big bed seemed really empty when she was the only person in it.

Catherine had finally nodded off; when she was jolted awake, but not by the baby. "Cath er ine," Steve singsonged. A sloppy kiss landed on her cheek and slid across, searching for her mouth. 'Oh Catherine.' A heavy hand landed on her boob.

"Oof. Get off you idiot."

"I missed you tonight," Steve told her ear. "I'm horny," the mattress dipped as he collapsed onto it.

"You're drunk and I'm sleeping. And you wouldn't know romance if it bit you."

"Don't be like that." His hands went wandering down her body, trying to weasel their way up under her nightie. "You know you want me."

She slapped his hand. "No. Actually. I don't. I want to sleep."

"She wants to sleep," Danny's voice stage whispered from the darkness near the door, making her jump. "New mothers," he said, the voice of experience, but much louder than he probably thought he was speaking, "need lots of sleep."

"Shhhh. Don't wake the baby." She groaned. "Please shut up."

"But I'm horny," Steve said petulantly, as if this wasn't abundantly clear from the way he was rutting against her thigh.

"Oh God." Cath counted to ten, she was pleased Steve was happy. Happy Steve was a glorious thing, but she was just overwhelmingly tired and her libido had up and left around six weeks ago. "Danny?" she appealed for help.

"I'm horny too Steve." Danny climbed onto the bed. "You want to do me?"

Steve giggled. "You say the sweetest things." He half turned towards Danny, but he kept one hand high up on her inner thigh.

"What can I say? I'm a romantic at heart." Danny tugged at Steve. "Unlike you apparently. Come here you big goof. Unhand the lady and fondle me."

"Cath?" Even after all this time Steve still sometimes needed to check that Catherine was okay with him and Danny.

She tried to keep her voice pleasant, because Steve was so broken and the glue holding the pieces together was only just starting to set. "Go on." She removed his hand and kissed his palm before reaching over and placing it on Danny's face. "You have fun. I need to sleep." She gave him a little push to make sure he turned all the way. "I don't mind."

And that was all it took. They lunged at each other with growls and groans. The last of their clothing went flying.

A year ago, the thought of these two gorgeous men, in her bed, wanting to please her, wanting to please each other, all three of them together, it had been her greatest wet dream. She'd devoted quite a bit of effort from her sneaky brain, to actually make it happen and no one had been more surprised than her when it had not only worked out, but really worked out, becoming a permanent 'thing' within weeks. Of course, none of them had been expecting Cath's busy lifestyle to interfere quite so catastrophically with her ability to take her pills on time. Yet, once they'd got used to the idea, they'd all been rather pleased. Penny's paternity was completely up in the air, and for the moment anyway, that didn't seem to matter to anyone. So yes, the three in the bed thing, was working out just fine – except for the fact that right now Cath was just a sleeping partner. She couldn't even be bothered looking to see who was doing who. They weren't doing her, that was all that mattered. She reached over and gave someone's bare hip a pat. "Night," she murmured but no one answered. She rolled over. It was a really good mattress. In spite of the energetic sex going on over the other side of it, she hardly felt a thing. She slept.

"What is it?" Cath looked up bemused as Danny dropped a plastic shopping bag on the kitchen bench beside her. She did a double take. "What the hell happened to you?" He was purple. The entire left side of his shirt, and, oh dear, his head, skin, hair and everything, was virulently purple. "Oh my God." She carefully reached out and touched his cheek. Danny grimaced. The purple didn't rub off. "Dye pack?"

"Yeah. What gave it away?" Danny sank into one of the kitchen chairs. They were old and nasty. If they went purple it wouldn't matter. "Kono had this great idea of modelling the spray pattern, to see if there could have been someone in the area who escaped unmarked. She was sure it was possible."

"Ah." Cath tried not to laugh.

"She reminds me an awful lot of Steve sometimes."

"I know." She picked up the bag. "So, parcel? Is it a present?"

"Sort of." Danny seemed nervous.

Puzzled Cath pulled out the box inside and stared at it incredulously. "A breast pump? Danny what…?"

"It's sort of a present." He hurried on when he saw the look on her face. "We were talking about it. You're so tired these days…"

"How is this going to help?" Because it was starting to sound really condescending.

"Well, we thought… Rachel used to do it."

"Well that makes everything better." The sainted Rachel had apparently been an exemplary mother. Up until she'd decided she couldn't live with Danny anymore and capped it off by marrying schmuck-face and moving to Hawaii. But she was brought up frequently as an example of what to do with babies.

"The idea is; that after each feed, when Penny's had enough, that you pump off a little more milk and you freeze it. Then in a few days, there'll be enough milk for an extra feed and we can start teaching Penny to take the bottle occasionally. Then some nights, one of us can feed her and you can sleep right through."

The idea did have quite a bit of appeal. Except for the bit where suddenly it wasn't her feeding her baby, and what did Danny and Steve even need her for at all? She was just a baby milk factory. Oh my God. She was just a cow.

Danny smiled tentatively at her. "Having a small person is really hard work. You'll feel so much better if you can get a decent night's sleep now and again." He looked sincere. Catherine let him pull her into a hug, his body warm and solid and reassuring. "It's okay sweetheart." He kissed her firmly on the mouth. "We love you."

It felt really weird, waking up in the night and not feeding Penny. The first night they tried it, everyone woke at her first whimper. Both boys leapt out of bed. "I'll heat the milk while you change her," and Steve was charging off down the stairs. Danny collected the squirming bundle, quickly changing her and wrapping her up. He came back to bed and that's when things got weird. Catherine's breasts were ready to feed her baby. Penny was ready to be fed and well aware that her mother was just there. She fussed. Of course she fussed. By the time Steve came back with the bottle it was hurricane force fussing.

Steve climbed back into bed and handed the bottle to Danny, but there was no way the writhing little monster was putting that rubbery thing in her mouth. No way. Nope. Not a hope in hell. The boys could coo and cajole all they liked. Wasn't going to happen.

Cath's nightshirt was soaked with leaked milk. "Oh for God's sake," she said, exasperated. "Give her here." Moments later Penny was chowing down in blissful silence. "Ha," Cath thought a little gleefully. "Neither of you can do that." She fell asleep with the baby at her breast, waking enough to feel when someone lifted the sated bundle off her.

Later in the week they tried having Cath go out at feed time. Penny, it turned out, would deign to take the bottle if her personal milk dispenser wasn't there.

Catherine was at the hairdressers, waiting for her colour, when her breasts tightened and she had to press her arm across her chest to hold back a flood. She sat there uncomfortably until the young, childless, and completely clueless, salon worker had finished with her and then raced home. It was her first baby free afternoon in nearly two months and she'd intended to be out all afternoon, but she felt so disoriented, like she'd had a body part amputated, oh and the whole IN NEED OF MILKING thing, that she raced home.

She had had her hair done. She looked more like herself, so it hadn't been a total failure.

Cath didn't feel miserable all the time. Some days she would find herself out on the lawn on a rug in the shade, watching Penny wriggle around, no diaper, enjoying the air on her bottom and the movement of the tree branches overhead. She would wave her little fists and bounce and coo at her fingers, her face would be wide with wonder at the world and Catherine couldn't believe that this perfect little person was hers. She was the most beautiful baby ever in the world and she loved her so very much she nearly burst with it. She had a shock of the softest dark hair (with no sign of a wave) and large almond shaped eyes that were still bright baby blue. Her little rosebud lips were the softest shade of pink and her chubby limbs were sturdy and strong. Her feet were enormous, well they all thought so anyway. Catherine's mother had said that Cath too had had large feet as a small child.

Cath's Mom had come to visit; spending a week after Penny was born. Her father refused to come, vehemently disagreeing with his daughter's lifestyle choice. Her mother hadn't been that pleased either when Cath had had to confess that she was actually living with two men and she didn't know who the father was. The lure of a grandchild though, meant she'd put on a brave face and flown out to meet Penny and see for herself. She'd met Steve in the past, but introducing Danny had been a little awkward. Everyone however had been on their best behaviour, but the boys were very touchy feely with each other and with Cath and the baby. She could see the thought of it squicked her mother, but her mother had been unable to find fault with either of the men as far as being good, upright, model citizens. They'd had a big family barbeque, to introduce Penny to the extended group that Steve and Danny called ohana. Cath had still been very tired and her mother had seemed to think she needed to organise the whole thing. The boys had handled the situation perfectly, Danny insisting that certain of Cath's favourite dishes be cooked, which kept her mother busy and allowed the usual, casual, everyone will turn up with something and there will be plenty of food, tradition to work just fine. The party had been very successful and the high regard everyone held Steve and Danny in, didn't hurt either. Her mother, in the end, couldn't help but see that they, all three of them, plus Penny and Grace made a family. She promised to help talk Cath's father around.

Danny's parents had learnt about the threesome in the very early days, and that was of course, because Grace had told them. The threesome might have thought they were being discrete, but Grace had probably worked out what was going on, before they had. Danny's parents were completely scandalised and not speaking to him. But since they lived nearly half a world away, that wasn't really a problem. Danny was sure they'd come around, long before they decided they'd have to come and visit.

As for Doris… after one too many occasions of stumbling across Steve's housemates in various states of dishabille she had decided the house was too crowded, and to no-ones' great distress had decided to move out. And also, to the surprise of no-one, she had turned out not to be a baby dandling Grandmother, holding the baby at arm's length if forced to hold her, with a set smile on her face. She however didn't seem overly shocked by their living arrangements.

So there were some days that Cath played with her baby outside in the shade and life was good. She'd look up and spot Danny watching them and his face was full of love. Then she'd spot Steve, standing back in the shadows of the house watching them all and his face was a picture of love and wonder and disbelief. She knew Steve didn't believe in Happily Ever After and would never admit it, but he was living on tenterhooks, scared to relax in case the Big Bad happened and tore their little family apart.

She was getting used to Steve breaking her heart on a regular basis and suspected that Danny was too.

Steve collected a sleepy, freshly burped Penny from Cath's shoulder and carefully placed her over his own. He rubbed her back, burbling nonsense in her ear. "Who's her daddies' pretty girl then? You going to burb some more for Daddy? Come on sleepy time."

It was incredibly cute and Steve was long past his fear of holding someone so small.

"Here," Danny startled her out of her appreciation of Daddy Steve. He handed over the breast pump. "Do a bit more."

She gaped at him. "Why? The freezer is full of milk. You've got enough there for weeks of night feeding, and she isn't even waking every night anymore." Cath was nothing if not a prolific milk producer. She could have fed quads with no trouble.

"Just do it," he said earnestly. "You never know when you might need it." He dropped the pump in her lap and went over to stand behind Steve, cooing at Penny over his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Steve and kissed the back of his neck.

"I counted," Steve said quietly to Danny. "There's nearly enough."

She looked at them, so in love, such a happy couple, with their baby cuddled in their arms. She suddenly worked out what the breast pump and the bottle feeding were about. They were saving up her milk, to have some time without her. They'd tell her it was so she could have a day on her own, a rest, and they'd make it sound like it was for her but it wasn't. They didn't want her. They never really had. She and Steve had never been more than a bit of a good time, a romp in bed when the occasion allowed. Sure they'd become quite good mates, but Steve had never let her in, always kept that buttoned down reserve. And she'd been fine with that, truly. She wasn't a settling down kind of girl anyway. They were sailors, and the partner in every port was true for both of them. Ships that passed in the night and had a lot of fun in doing so.

Then when she was stationed back on Hawaii and Steve had been settled here since his father died (which was something she'd never have expected of him), it had been easy, familiar and convenient to fall into a relationship of sorts. Cath even might have kidded herself that it was becoming something like a real relationship. Until Halloween last year when Steve had insisted they watch a crappy horror film.

Steve had happily sent Kamekona on his way so they could be alone together, but he didn't do it with Danny. And he didn't do it with Danny, twice. Steve had forgone making out on the couch with her for snuggling on the couch with Danny and Grace. It had been a bit of a revelation, what she'd seen that night, the want Steve had for Danny. And the way it seemed to be returned. A lot of things she'd noticed about Steve over the years suddenly made sense.

The thing was, the two bone headed boys didn't seem to want to do anything about it, seemed too scared to acknowledge it, so Cath had decided to stir things up. She looked at them now, standing there in each other's arms, swaying slightly, crooning to Penny. A perfect family. Yeah, look where that had got her.

"So," Steve said. "We thought you needed a break, and since there is plenty of breast milk in the fridge, Penny will be just fine without you for a day."

So this was it. It would only be a day without her baby. It wouldn't be so bad. She could do this. In fact, she needed to start doing this if she was going to redeploy when Penny was six months old. It would be hard, but it would be better than living like this, where she wasn't really wanted. She loved Penny in a way she'd never imagined, but she also couldn't imagine staying tied down here in Honolulu. Penny would be cared for and loved and everyone would be pleased to see her when her ship was in. It would hurt like hell at first, but it was for the best. She schooled her face to seem bland. "That's a nice idea," she said and she didn't think anyone could tell that she didn't mean it.

"The place is called Kanaha. It is absolutely beautiful. It's on a tiny islet off Maui, but we can chopper to the airport and take a boat. It isn't far. I've got if booked for Sunday next week and Kono and Grace have agreed to do baby-sitting duty." Steve was wearing his eager puppy dog face.

"Don't worry," Danny said. "I've also got Rachel sorted for baby sitting back up, if she's needed for whatever reason."

That's when it occurred to Catherine that she might have got things wrong. "You're coming too?"

"Yes," Steve said, surprised that she was even asking. "You need some time away, and we'll be there to ensure you get it." His eyebrows gave that ridiculous wiggle that he thought was sexy. "We'll do anything you want." Danny was smirking behind his back. "If you just want to sleep we'll wave palm fronds or something, to keep you cool. We'll treat you like a princess. It will be bliss."

"And if I don't want to just sleep all day?"

"Foot rub," Danny said.

"Back rub." Steve grinned. "Paint your nails."

Danny grimaced, "Feed you fresh pineapple. Whatever you want."

Catherine felt a cold something in her heart start to melt. "I might just have to think about that."

"Anything you want Babe," Danny said as they walked up a stunning white sand beach.

They'd had a super early start but if looked as if it was going to be worth it. Steve had landed the helicopter at the marina in Maui and they'd off loaded picnic hampers and chiller bags (with the logo of Cath's favourite delicatessen) and their other gear, straight onto a small runabout. Within fifteen minutes they were skimming across the ocean and barely half an hour after leaving the marina, Steve was easing the boat onto the sand of a picture postcard tropical paradise and Catherine wished they could stay longer than just one day.

The cottage sat in whitewashed perfection amid manicured gardens which merged seamlessly into the untouched tropical jungle on three sides and this gorgeous beach with clear green water in the front. It was a romantic travel brochure come to life. There wasn't another person or dwelling in sight. Maybe later, when Penny was older they could come back again.

Danny had leapt into the water and pulled the boat up the beach. He would have carried her ashore but Catherine decided she really didn't mind the idea of getting her feet wet, so Danny had attempted to carry Steve instead. That hadn't ended well, or it had, depending on your perspective and both boys were now wet. They'd also both taken off their teeshirts and left them to dry over the back of a chair. Steve was unpacking the picnic hamper onto a table in the shade of the palm trees on the edge of the beach. The boat was tied off on another palm tree.

"Can we use the house for the day? Not just the beach?"

"Yep," Steve grinned. "It's all ours." He handed her a glass of what appeared to be homemade iced tea. "I've got bubbles for lunch, but I figured you wouldn't be keen on that yet, since you've hardly had a drink since you got pregnant." He topped up another two glasses and handed one to Danny.

She sipped the refreshing, fruity drink appreciatively. "Let's have a look inside and then I want to swim."

Both the boys gave a courtly bow. They'd been practising. "Your wish is our command," they said in unison. Catherine laughed and swatted at them. Laughing they walked up the path from the beach and investigated their home for the day.

The cottage was delightful, decorated holiday cottage style with seashells, gauzy fabrics and tropical prints. The master bed was huge and Catherine wished yet again that they could stay. There was also a crib in the corner. Maybe they could come back one weekend with Penny. Steve bounced on the bed and made suggestive remarks. Catherine grinned. She was starting to feel a little more sexy. "Swim first."

"Okay. Your wish…"

"Is my command. Yeah I know." She held out her hands and led them back to the beach.

"What are you looking for?" Danny asked as she rooted through their bags.

"My swim suit. I'm sure I packed it." The guys were already wearing boardies.

"Skinny dipping," Steve said, dropping his shorts. Danny grinned and did the same and they stood there, proud and naked and unbelievably good looking.

"I can't," Cath folded her arms around herself. She hadn't been naked in front of them since Penny was born. "I'm fat."

'You're beautiful." Danny reached out and put a familiar hand on her breast and the other one over her jiggly belly. "You've given birth. Your body is fabulous."

"He's right," Steve said. "Come on. Get 'em off."

"Off. Off. Off. Off," they chorused. Blushing, Cath pulled her tee over her head and stood there in her very unsexy maternity bra. Steve wolf whistled. There was no revulsion in their gazes. In fact both of them were becoming erect. For her. Gulping Cath shoved her shorts and knickers down her legs, then unable to stand it, turned and raced into the sea. Whooping and shouting the boys raced after her.

Catherine felt something inside herself waking up as they splashed and played. She'd forgotten how to be like this. She was a strong swimmer and could easily keep up with Steve, but in deference to Danny they didn't go far. They didn't want to. Then she found herself in the middle of a damp and steamy sandwich, waist deep in warm water, supported and loved. "Mmmm," she moaned as Steve's mouth moved up her neck, across her cheek and found her mouth. Danny moved in close behind her, his firm muscled torso flush against her back, cock pressing into her buttock. She duelled with Steve's tongue, devouring him as his arms came up and wrapped around, pulling Danny even tighter in against her.

"Oh my god," she pulled back to breathe. "God I'd forgotten."

Steve smirked. "Good to be without the baby for a while then?"

It was like he'd pulled a trigger. Suddenly her breasts filled, tight and tingling and no… not now… ouch, dammit. She'd already missed one feed and it must be about Penny's lunch time. She only had to think of her, and … wham. She put her hands up to rub them, unwilling to squeeze and express in front of the guys but desperate to do something. They were so full it was painful. Milk was starting to leak down her chest.

"Hey," Steve said, looking at the trail with interest. Then he noticed her face. "What's the matter?"

"I just need too…' she waved her hands around ineffectually. She felt ashamed. "I know Penny's being looked after just fine without me, but, I need her." She gave in and gave her right breast a squeeze, hand pressing towards the aureole. Milk squirted out, hitting Steve's chest at pressure.

"Wow." If anything he looked impressed. "I didn't know it could do that." He reached a hand for her other breast. "May I?"

"Errr…" He wouldn't know how to do it and it would hurt. Steve didn't cope well with rejection, even minor ones. His face went all whipped puppy and Cath desperately needed relief. "Do it like Penny would."

She saw his eyes as he got what she was asking. And then he bent his head and his mouth latched over her nipple and he sucked. Catherine groaned and pressed towards him. "Harder. Penny does it much harder than that." It felt wonderful but it was also strange. Breast feeding was incredibly intense, and this both was and wasn't like that feeling. "God," she moaned, fingers tight in Steve's hair. He was nowhere near as brutal as a hungry baby, yet his drawing pulls were longer and stronger, his mouth bigger. He gave pull after pull. The relief was amazing. And the level of arousal she was feeling was a little disturbing.

"God," Steve said, coming up for air at last. "That is incredible. Danny you've got to try this. It's like…"

She felt Danny smile against her shoulder. "I have actually done that before. Just not with our Catherine." He came around. "You want me to do the other side?"

"Yes please." She grabbed for them and started out of the water. "I need to sit down. Besides, we need to get out of the sun." None of them did this sort of thing regularly and they all had very pale bikini areas. "I have no desire to get a sunburnt toush." She lay down on the towel she'd spread on the sun lounger under the tree and dragged Danny down to his knees beside her. "Get on with it. Please."

He grinned. "Yes ma'am." He kissed her, hot and dirty before moving down and latching his mouth over her breast.

"Thank you." Cath flopped her head back. Steve was watching them with a look of wonder on his face and his erection flushed and engorged and pointing straight at her. Automatically she parted her legs. Danny seemed to get the hint and his hand found her thigh and worked its way up to her crease. His fingers teased her pubic hair before finding their way, so gently into her folds. "Oh," she breathed, watching Steve watching, even as Danny kept up the suction on her breast, swallowing her milk as his fingers burrowed deeper. Warmth spread through her. "Steven," she commanded.

"Yes?" he asked reverently. "What do you need?"

"Eat me," she said huskily. She felt slutty, naughty, incredibly hot. "Lick me out."

His smile spread across his face. "Yes ma'am."

Steve lay down across the end of the sun lounger and kissed his way up her legs.

"Oh my god."

Then his breath was warm against her and his tongue painted a stripe up against her. "Oh my god."

Danny's fingers twitched and she realised Steve must be licking his hand as well. Then Steve's tongue was on her clit and the kaleidoscope of sensations was overwhelming. She writhed and pressed her crotch up against Steve's mouth and Danny's fingers as Danny kept up the wonderful suction on her breast. It felt rude but she had a hand on each of their heads, pressing them down, urging them on. "Danny. Steve." Jesus, what if they weren't alone. What if someone could see them? What would they think they were seeing? What would they think? They'd see one woman being pleasured by the two most beautiful men on Hawaii. "Jesus Steve." Steve had added just a little bit of teeth. Danny lifted his head and moved to the other breast, and he added teeth too, biting down just harder than necessary. "Ow. Ow fuck." She bucked up and was held down by their strong bodies. Joined by some psychic bond they both gave a soothing lick before diving back in. Danny's fingers gave another strong tweak and Catherine was coming, her body flooding with pleasure, bucking and thrashing before collapsing, all tension spent. "Oh… my… God."

The boys lifted their heads, both of them looking up at her, smirking. She waved a weak hand at them. Grinning Steve moved up, and lying across her chest kissed Danny. They both moaned. She could imagine them, sharing her flavours. Lassitude washed through her, the feel of her lovers warm against her. Her eyes started to close.

The boys' kisses became more heated. Belatedly she realised that she was the only one who had come. They were probably waiting for her to give the word, to let them fuck her, but she didn't want to. That was the first orgasm she'd had in two months. She just wanted to sleep. "Guys?" She ran a hand down each of their backs. Their skin was heated, their muscles taut. "You want to…?" Her eloquence left her. "Uh…" Steve pressed his cock against her thigh. Yeah. That was what she thought. "Um." She didn't know why it was so hard saying this but it was. "You two should do each other. Finish each other off."

"Is that what you want?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. For you, remember." Steve said. "We're good. We can wait if you want."

"No," she said firmly. "I want you two to do it. I want to watch."

Matching smiles spread across their faces. "The lady wants to watch," Danny said. He leant in and kissed Steve again, their breath warm against her chest. "Who are we to refuse?"

"Your wish, our command," Steve said, for something like the nth time today. Not that she was really minding. "What do you want us to do?"

"I want Danny to fuck you. You like that, yeah?" She watched both their faces. It hadn't really been a surprise to her to learn that Steve liked cock. What had been surprising was just **how much** he liked it. Danny was nearly always keen to oblige.

"Yeah, we like," Danny said as Steve reached up to kiss her. She could taste her juices on his lips from Steve's kiss and a hint of her milk on his tongue. "How do you want us to do this?" Danny asked.

"Did you bring lube?" Suddenly she wasn't quite as sleepy as she'd thought.

"Yep."

"Danny, you fetch it. Steve, stay put, on your knees beside me. Right here."

"Yes ma'am."

Steve was kissing her, passion and love stealing her breath when he suddenly groaned. Cath opened her eyes to see Danny behind him, hand between Steve's buttocks and a smile, happy and filthy, just for her.

The boys were already thoroughly turned on. Danny didn't waste any time, prepping Steve lightly before slicking up his pornstar worthy cock and sliding home. Steve moaned. "Shhhh," she soothed, stroking his hair.

"So good," he whispered into her neck. "God Danny, it feels so good."

"Oh Babe. You feel good too."

Both men groaned as Steve pressed back, forcing Danny all the way in. They were unbelievably beautiful like this, bodies taut, faces glowing with pleasure. Steve braced himself against the lounge chair, head hanging, panting against Cath's neck. "Fuck me Danny. Come on. Do it. Do it hard."

"You heard the man," Cath told Danny. "Do it hard."

Danny did. Solid hard thrusts, forcing grunt and groans from them both. "Jesus." They were amazing. She slid a hand between her legs. Steve writhed against her as Danny slammed into him, over and over. "Love you," Steve chanted. "Love you," and she knew he meant them both.

Danny changed position, leaning back and pulling Steve up against him. Steve groaned and leaned in against him, his torso bowed backwards, head on Danny's shoulder, cock standing tall, leaking copiously. "That's it," Danny panted. "Display yourself for the lady."

Steve smiled at her, hand on his cock, so close to losing it. She put her hand on his chin, ran her thumb across his cheek. "Beautiful," she murmured. She ran her hand down his sweat slicked chest, down the heaving muscles, "So beautiful." Her hand detoured to run over Danny's fingers, clenched on Steve's hip. "You're both so beautiful."

"Bring him off," Danny told her. "Come on Cath. Make him come." He grunted. "Can't go much longer." He buried his face in Steve's neck, hips jerking. "Ohhh Babe. Soo good."

Catherine took Steve's cock, the skin silky and hot, damp with precome and grasped it tight. She moved her hand down and back up and that was all it took. "Fuck, oh fuck." Hot come spattered across her belly and chest. Steve's body tightened in a rictus of pleasure as Danny howled. Cath's hand between her thighs pressed her clit in time with her other hand on Steve's cock as she worked him through. One more press and she was shattering into her own orgasm, riding the waves as Steve collapsed over her. She was just catching her breath when Danny fell on top of him.

"Oh man," Steve said as he slid sideways to lie on the sand, Danny beside him. "Oh man."

"Did you like?" Danny mumbled.

"Oh I liked."

They lay quiet for a time, the breeze drying the spunk on her belly. "Sand," Danny said disgruntled. Cath had nearly been asleep. "I have sand," he sat up and waved his hands in the general direction of his body, "I have sand… everywhere."

Cath stood and held out a hand, helping him up. "Quick swim."

"Noooo. Napping," Steve mumbled from their feet. In unison, she and Danny bent and poked him in the ticklish spot in his ribs.

They were all completely covered in sand before they got their swim.

As they came out of the water Catherine realised she'd become completely easy with the nudity. Sunscreen was going to be needed though. They were probably already burnt. "Lunch?"

"No thanks," Danny smirked. "I've already fed." She felt a twinge in her breasts. He still put away three chicken legs, one of the little bacon and egg pies and several malasaladas.

Following their lunch they retired to the big white bed in the little house for some more comfortable napping. They lay tangled together, dozing, Cath in the middle. She felt like herself again. She belonged. She couldn't believe she hadn't realised that. "Thinking too loud," Steve mumbled. His hand landed on her belly. His fingers circled gently and he placed a kiss against her ear. Danny gave a little snore. "We love you," Steve said. "Both of us. We belong together, all of us." Cath patted Danny's hip and put a hand on Steve. "I know."

When she woke up later it seemed the most natural thing in the world to sit up and straddle Steve, pressing herself against his rapidly filling cock where it lay on his belly. Their bodies' were slippery damp and they slid together, hot skin to skin, her breasts and so sensitive nipples revelling in the contact. He held her tight and kissed her until she was breathless, rolling his hips, pressing up against her. She felt Danny behind her, taking his weight on his elbows, sliding against her back. Her whole body became one large erogenous zone. Danny's cock hung heavy and hot against her bottom, sliding between her buttocks. The sensation of two cocks, neither quite where she needed them was driving her wild.

She thought she knew what was going to happen next but she was wrong. Danny knelt up lifting her hips while Steve held her steady. It was Danny that entered her, pressing in from behind, reminiscent of how he'd taken Steve earlier. He gave a groan that she couldn't help but answer as Steve pulled her back in for a scorching kiss. Steve's tongue made love to her mouth as his hips pressed up against where she and Danny were joined, his cock hitting super sensitive areas stretched by Danny's cock. Danny set up a slow and steady rhythm, a litany of love and filthy words accompanying his thrusts. Catherine kissed Steve back. She couldn't help but press down hard against his cock, her legs automatically spreading wider. Cock inside and cock outside, bliss. It had been so long.

Danny's balls slapped against her thighs and there was so much skin. It was good, over too quickly good. "Coming," she grunted, wrenching her mouth off Steve's so she could breathe. Her pelvis moved of its own violation, pressing up then down, muscles clamping tight around Danny. Steve bucked up underneath her. Danny managed to keep going, dragging it out until she'd nearly stilled before grabbing her hips and pumping hard. "Cath," he was shouting. "God, Catherine, love you."

Danny collapsed on her back, both of them breathing like steam trains, lying on Steve. Steve had stilled and she thought he'd come too, but after a moment or two his pelvic rolls began against her again, even as he soothed and shushed them as they recovered.

"Danny, off," she ordered when she had enough breath back. He lifted off, his cock warm and slippery and missed as it slid out of her. He lay beside them, a satisfied smirk lifting the corners of his mouth, arm thrown over his head, sweat glistening in his pits and down his beautiful body. The cool air on her back made her feel slightly bereft. Getting her knees under her she let Steve push her up until she was straddling him, lifted slightly, let him position himself and with a happy sigh slid down onto his cock. They all giggled at the obscene squelching sound.

Bracing herself against his chest Cath let Steve do all the work. Steve's powerful thighs strained up against her as he grabbed her sides and pulled her down to meet him. She bent forward, taking him deeper and he quickly lost control, grunting as his hips stuttered against her. Danny bent over to kiss him and Steve wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight to his body as he convulsed, his cries swallowed by Danny's mouth. He went rigid and then he went limp, and to Cath's surprise she found her legs clamping shut as another orgasm raced through her.

She lay bonelessly on top of Steve. "Oh my god," she croaked when she could speak again. Steve's softening cock slid out of her with a rush of sticky come. Two loads of it. She shut her eyes and sighed. "More napping?"

"Yep," Danny agreed. Steve eased her sideways to lie between them. She shut her eyes, satiated and completely limp. They dozed, legs tangled, bodies close. The day was starting to cool when she woke again. Ugh, Cath realised her nose was in Danny's armpit. They were all sticky and smelly. "I need a shower." She struggled to her feet. "I really wish we could stay longer."

She looked back in surprise as the guys burst out laughing. "What?"

Danny raised himself on his elbows. "We were hoping you were going to say that." He thumped Steve on the stomach. "No don't move. Don't worry. I'll get it." He levered himself off the bed as Steve doubled up.

"What?" Cath was confused. She was also starting to feel chilled. She wanted a shower, but she wanted to know what was going on too. Danny sprinted out the French doors and down the lawn. He was back a moment later with Steve's phone.

Steve sat up. "You really want to stay longer?"

"Yes. I'd love to. But we can't leave Penny any longer."

Steve smiled, eyes full of love. "Go have your shower. But best put your clothes back on when you come out. In about half an hour we'll be having visitors."

"What have you done?" but Cath could feel the smile spreading across her own face.

"Chin, Kono, and Grace are on standby in the marina in Maui with Penny, as we speak. We were really hoping you were going to decide to stay because otherwise things were going to get messy." He swung himself off the bed and pulled her into a hug. "They're bringing food for a grill for dinner too. Um. Surprise?"

"Are they all staying here?" because there was only the one bedroom.

"See that path over there?" Steve pointed to a gap in the jungle. "There's another cottage just the same as this one through there. It's got a proper jetty too. I'll have to take our boat round later and moor it properly."

"Grace wanted to stay here with us," Danny said, "but we explained that this was a special weekend for the three of us. She understood."

Cath laughed at him. "She's nearly eleven now Danny. She probably understands more than you want her to."

Danny groaned. "Go have your shower. I'll go after you." When Catherine smirked he waved her off. "If we had it together we'd never be ready in time."

Steve hung up the phone and smiled at them. "They're on their way."

They'd barely managed to rush through a quick shower each and dress when they heard the boat. Cath's sudden need to hold her daughter gave her feet wings and she ran along the track, arriving at a jetty running out from another gorgeous beach, just as Kono nosed a power boat in against it. Chin was holding Penny, who was wearing the smallest life jacket Cath had ever seen. She looked like a chubby cushion. Danny and Steve lined up behind her as Penny recognised her parents and flung her arms around, burbling and laughing and bouncing in Chin's arms.

Cath reached out and Chin handed her over. Grace scrambled out of the boat and flung herself, not at Danny, but at Cath. "Cath. Aunty Cath. We're going to stay and it's so pretty. I've got my snorkel and my mask and Uncle Steve says there's octopuses in the coral." The boys came up wrapping her and Penny in their arms. They all smiled at their happy baby.

"Hey," Kono called, and they all looked up to face a camera lens. "Perfect," Kono smiled. Chin was smiling too. "That is a perfect family picture."

Cath didn't think she'd ever felt happier. "Ohana," she whispered.

"Ohana," her family agreed.

END

Prompt: Simplyn2deep gave me this wonderful prompt. Danny/Steve/Catherine as they work through the dynamics of a poly-relationship (bonus for them having to talk about having a child (or pregnancy scare) or having to tell Grace), fluff, domestic.

Only I took the pregnancy scare to its obvious conclusion. I hope you like it hun.

(Simplyn2deep is such a presence in the fandom it was a little daunting writing for her. But it was a fantastic prompt and what started as a small little idea in my head grew. I just can't write short.)


End file.
